


Picked Up and Dropped Down

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asami and Korra don’t care, Bolin is a mood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mako hates getting picked up, Multi, Omega Iroh II, Omega Mako, Pregnancy, Shes only there for one part, Yasuko is their daughter, so damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: 5 times Mako was irritated that Korra or Asami picked him up and 1 time he was picking someone else up.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123





	Picked Up and Dropped Down

**Author's Note:**

> Many his one was hilarious. Bolin is my permanent mood.

1  
“Korra, put me down! This fucker is asking for it!” Mako yelled, fighting against Korra’s tight grip on him.

She had his arms pinned to his sides and had him lifted by the waist.

Given their height difference with Korra at 6’0 and Mako at 5’7, it wasn’t a challenging feat.

Mako was incredibly pissed as Asami verbally consulted with the man that had called Mako a whore for having two alphas.

The only reason Mako wasn’t visible and looked shy behind the two was because they were so goddamn tall at 6 feet.

“Mako, let him go, it’s fine,” Korra consoled.

She was seriously struggling to keep Mako from breaking the man’s neck.

Asami finally walks over to them and Korra breathes a sigh of relief.

She gently places Mako down but grabs his hip in a bruising manner to keep him from running.

“What did he say?” Korra asked.

“Some half-assed apology, I honestly don’t care. It was just fun watching him shit his pants,” Asami said, waving them off.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards when she noticed Korra’s tight grip on Mako.

Mako glares at her. “Not. A. Word.”

Asami chuckles. “Wasn’t planning on it but didn’t take your for the kind that allowed themselves to be carried.”

Mako was about to retort when Korra let out a forced laugh.

“Haha, yeah, let’s go,” Korra deadpans, grabbing Mako and Asami and getting on Naga.

Mako kept pouting, despite his claims he was not pouting, but eventually relents as Asami attacks his face with hundreds of kisses.

2  
“Mako, let’s go,” Asami said for the tenth time.

Her patience was wearing thin.

Mako was a police officer and was stuck solving some stupid case.

“Just a minute please,” Mako says and Asami loses it.

This was the same line he had been saying for the past hour.

Asami walks over to his desk and pulls Mako’s chair back.

“What-Asami!” Mako squeaked as Asami threw him over her shoulder.

“Yeah, no. Not today,” Asami drawled as Mako tried to protest.

Lin openly laughs as Mako and Asami walk out, Mako burying his face in his hands.

“Can I be put down now? Please?” Mako begs.

He gives Asami the look that she couldn't refuse.

Asami sighs but relents.

She puts him down and allows him to walk next to her.

“Jerk,” Mako says, pouting.

Asami gives him an unimpressed look. “I thought you didn’t like being carried.”

Mako’s eyes widened in alarm. “I didn’t say anything. Nothing.”

Asami raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. Not a thing, alpha,” Mako says, feigning innocence.

That little prick knew exactly the kinds of cards he was playing, saying alpha to Asmai’s face in public.

Asami puffs up slightly despite her best attempts, ego boosted by that word.

As soon as they get home, they see Korra laughing uncontrollably with Bolin on their couch.

All over the police news was the picture of Mako thrown over Asami’s shoulder.

Lin’s comment for the photo was the best, by far.

‘Dom energy’

Mako couldn’t look Lin in the eye for a week.

3  
“Korra, no,” Mako warns.

Korra pouts. “Please? It won’t hurt.”

Mako snorts. “Yeah, ok. Being dumped in ice cold water won’t hurt.”

Korra rolls her eyes. “It’s not ice cold.”

“We are quite literally in the South Pole, the water is frigid,” Tenzin says.

“Not for me!” Meelo cheers, cannonballing in.

Less than a moment later, he’s rocketing out, shrieking about the low temperatures.

Jinora rolls her eyes and Ikki collapses with laughter.

Korra gazes contemplatively at Mako.

A second later, Mako understands what she’s thinking. “Korra I swear if you-Korra!”

Korra throws Mako up onto her shoulders.

Mako shrieks but grabs the top of Korra’s head.

He feels like a child up on Korra’s shoulders but the short omega feels awe melt into panic and irritation as Korra starts running.

Korra jumps off the edge of the cliff, taking Mako down into the cold water with her.

Mako wouldn’t talk to her the whole week he had pneumonia and Asami couldn’t have stopped laughing if she tried.

4  
Asami pushes Mako against the wall, lips possessively biting down Mako’s throat as Mako’s legs lock around Asami’s waist.

Nothing gentle about the way Asami marked her claim so clearly on the omega.

“My eyes! It burns! Oh, it burns! Bleach! I need some bleach! Please!” A voice screams.

Asami growls against Mako’s throat as she turns to glare at Bolin.

Bolin was pretending to melt to the floor, clutching his eye in a manor supposed to be feigning pain.

Pabu was watching, confused, as Bolin fell to the floor.

Mako buries his face in Asmai’s neck out of embarrassment.

He was not expecting to be seen by his brother.

“Are you done yet?” Asami snaps, eager to go back to her previous activity.

Bolin peaks from behind his eyes. “Give me a second.”

He continues wailing for a minute before jumping to his feet and acting as though nothing happened.

Asami rolls her eyes.

“Iroh wants to talk to you about a production of planes,” Bolin says, brushing off his shoulder.

Mako finally peeks out, vaguely interested in this topic.

“Not right now,” Amsai says and returns to leaving a trail of hickeys across Mako’s collar.

A small whimper escapes the omega before he can stop it.

Bolin just groans, ignoring Mako. “He’s going to kill me.”

He picks up the phone and calls him.

“Iroh, hi!” Bolin starts cheerfully.

“Bolin. Have you spoken to Asami about the planes?” Iroh curtly responds.

“No love for your alpha. I’m hurt, truly,” Bolin says, pretending to be crestfallen.

“Bolin,” the other omega’s voice said through the phone.

“Yes, fine, she’s doing things,” Bolin says.

“What are things?” Iroh asks.

“More like who,” Bolin says dryly, turning around so he wouldn’t have to watch Asami mollest this brother.

“What?” Iroh asks.

“She’s doing Mako,” Bolin helpfully supplies.

“….Tell her I’ll be in contact after she is….done,” Iroh responds.

“Got it!” Bolin helpfully responds.

“Ok, so Iroh said he'd talk to you later, Asami. Hope that’s ok and- TUI AND LA, AT LEAST WAIT TILL I’M OUTSIDE BEFORE DOING THE HANKY PANKY!

5  
“I’m dying,” Mako said, voice muffled from his face being on a pillow.

Mako and Korra were sitting in the living room on the couch.

They had gotten Sato Mansion for their home and it was gigantic.

Mako still got lost.

Korra never bothered to try and find anything anyways.

Korra rubs the knots out of his back, gently soothing him from behind. “It’ll get better, promise. Your term is almost over.”

Mako sighs. “I suppose.”

Mako was about one week from going into labor and his feet were killing him.

The pregnancy was surprisingly smooth, almost no problems.

Given Korra, Asami, and Mako’s track record, the chance of something like that to happen was near impossible.

The baby kicked a lot and it had a lot of fight.

They had found out they were having a girl and Mako nearly cried when he was holding the ultrasound picture.

Korra has taken a break from her work in Republic City for his pregnancy and Asami was taking a break after today.

She wanted to be there for Mako too but she couldn’t find the time for a break.

So the last week would have to do.

“I’m going upstairs,” Mako said, struggling to get up.

Korra looks him in the eye, silently asking him a question.

“No,” Mako says immediately.

“Please? It’ll help put less strain on your body,” Korra pleads.

Mako huffs. “Fine. But just this once.”

Korra was visibly relieved by his quick agreement and stood from the couch.

She picks him up carefully in a bridal carry.

“I feel like we’re at our wedding all over again,” Mako mumbles.

Korra snickers. “Feels more like our mating ceremony since I’m taking you to the bedroom.”

Mako just pokes her arms. “I don’t understand how you’re so strong.”

Korra dramatically sighs. “Power is a burden.”

Mako snorts. “Ok, drama queen, let’s go. I’m pretty sure the baby could go faster than you.”

Mako suddenly feels something like a pop inside him and water slipping down his legs.

Korra panicked. “That wasn’t an invitation, baby!”

Mako hissed, feeling his contractions starting.

“Told you the baby could go faster!” Mako snaps.

“Is that your main concern?” Korra hisses.

“Who the hell is about to give birth, Korra?”

“….”

“That’s what I thought.”

+1  
It had been 2 years since Yasuko had been born.

Yasuko was named in honor of Asami’s mother.

She was incredibly smart and kind.

The young alpha cared deeply for others and already was showing signs of being able to read at the young age of 2.

But for the love of god, she would not shut up about having a sibling.

Specifically, a sister.

And she was absolutely overjoyed when Mako’s abdomen started to swell because of pregnancy.

They kept the gender a secret from Yasuko but it was a girl.

Korra and Asami were overjoyed that Mako was willing to be pregnant again for Yasuko’s sake.

Yasuko wouldn’t leave Mako alone, talking to the baby with her limited vocabulary and just placing her face of hands on Mako’s stomach.

There were no scars because Mako had done a natural birth because he didn’t want stitches that could open due to extensive abdomen injury since he was a police officer.

He had thought about becoming a firefighter but decided against it.

Speaking of fire, Yasuko seemed to be drawn to fire.

“Yasuko, no! Don’t touch the stove!” Mako scolds, grabbing his two year old daughter's hands away from the hot skillet.

He picks the little girl up and places her on his side.

Korra walks into the kitchen, concern evident on her face. “Everything all right? I heard yelling.

Mako smiles wearily. “Everything is fine. This little monster won't stop trying to touch the stove though.”

Korra’s heart melts as Mako nuzzles Yasuko’s cheek and peppers kisses all across her face.

Asami opens the door at that time and walks in.

She steals a kiss from Mako’s lips and blows a raspberry against Yasuko’s neck

The little girl squeals with joy and latches onto Asami.

The alpha picks up the little girl and throws her in the air.

“Careful,” Mako admonishes, maternal omegan urges starting to rise.

“She likes getting carried,” Korra notes, taking Yasuko from Asami.

“Unlike her momma,” Asami teases, poking Mako’s side.

“Dad,” Mako corrects.

“Sure, mama bear,” Asami coos.

Mako sticks his tongue out at her, unable to swear with a child nearby.

Korra laughs and Yasuko giggles.

“Mama silly,” the little girl says pointing at Mako.

Asami explodes with laughter as Mako points an accusatory finger at Asami.

“Asami, you have tainted our child, you heathen!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208157) by [DaFishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi)




End file.
